Shark Tale: The Hangover
by Sophon
Summary: Two days before his wedding, Lenny, Lino, and Sykes tries to take Oscar out on a night they'll never forget. Now they need to remember what exactly went down that night to find their fish friend before it's time for him to get hitched. Will they find Oscar in time, or will the night that never should have happened traumatize them to the point of no return?
1. Prologue

Angie was calling Oscar's cell phone, worried. Right now, she was sitting in a room of the Ship that was Lenny's home with Berie and Erie, who were trying to call Sykes and Lenny, her parents, Lenny's mother, and a few sharks that were decorating the room.

'_Yo Whaddup? You've reached Oscar!_' The voicemail said. '_I'm gettin' married in a couple o' days, so I'm probly too happy ta hear ya call! Call me back afta'wards, ok? thanks dawg!_'

Angie rolled her eyes and hung up before it could beep.

"Any luck with you two?" She asked the two jellyfish.

"None hera mon!" Erie said hanging up.

Berie shook his head and hung up as well.

Angie's father snorted.

"Couldn't even show up to his own wedding!" He said.

"Daddy, stop! They'll be here!"

"I believe her, sir." Lenny's mother said calmly. "My Lino knows how to keep his word. They'll be here before the wedding starts."

"No disrespect to to your husband," Angie's father said, not wanting a group of shark mad at him for saying anything about their boss. "But I won't believe anything until I see that it's true."

Just then and there, Angie's phone started ringing.

"See? That's could be them now." The lady shark said smiling.

Angie answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Angie, it's Lenny..._"

"Lenny?!"

On Lenny's end, He, Lino, Skyes, a random fish, and a very familiar shark was in the middle of the road. While Lenny was on the phone, Lino and Skyes, along with the fish and shark, were further back on the whale they took, looking very miserable.

"_What's going on? Where are you three?_"

"Angie, we...we fucked up..."

"_What are you talking about?_"

"We lost Oscar..."

"_You lost Oscar?! We're getting married in five hours!_"

"Yeah, that's...that's not gonna happen..."


	2. Two days earlier

"Hey, watch it pervert!" Lenny said as he was being measured for his tux.

"Lenny, it's aliight." Oscar said. "He's just measuring."

"Yeah! Well, he's getting too close to my lower fin!" Lenny said.

The measuring fish rolled his eyes.

"I'm finished anyway." He said. "You're clothes will be ready before the wedding."

With that, the fish left Lenny and Oscar to themselves.

"Hey Lenny," Oscar said. "I wanna thank you and ya dad for letting us have da weddin' at ya house."

"Thank you for accepting the offer!" Lenny said smiling excitedly. "I can't believe you and Angie are finally getting married! I hope I don't cry too much! This is gonna the _BEST_!"

Oscar calmed down Lenny, who was hypervenalating.

"Whoa, Lenny calm down." Ocsar said laughing. "I'm suppose ta be the one that excited, not you."

"I know, but you two are my best friends! I'm being happy for you!" Lenny said grabbing Oscar and hugging him.

The tri-colored fish stuggled to get out of the Shark's fins.

"Lenny, w-we talked about dis!" Oscar yelled.

"Oh! sorry!" Lenny said.

Lenny's eyes went wide and looked at his watch.

"Oh crap!" Lenny yelled grabbing Oscar's fin.

"What's goin' ooooooooooooo-!"

Oscar was being pulled by Lenny to outside where Skyes and Lino were waiting on a large whale. Lino noticed the two coming.

"What took you so long?" He asked as Lenny got on the whale with Oscar.

"The measuring guy was a perv! Let's go!" Lenny said quickly.

"Wait a minute! Where're you takin' me?" Oscar asked completely confused.

"We'll explain later, Kid." Sykes said.

"Explain what?"

They all shrieked when they heard Angie behind them. They turned and did see Angie with her arms crossed and a suspicious look on her face.

"Just where are you four going?" She said.

"Yeah, where _are_ we goin'?" Oscar asked still confused.

"Uh...We're uh..."

"It's a bachole' party!" Sykes said.

Both Angie and Oscar were surprised at that, even though Angie a feeling.

"Yes, it is a bacholar party. But it ain't whatcha tink, Ang." Lino said, seeing the cross looked on her face. "All we're gonna do is have a few drinks, get dinner, even buy you some presents back, booda-bang, booda-boom, then we back here."

"Dat aint no bach-"

Skyes covered Oscar's mouth and shushed him.

"Mm-hm, and you didn't tell me anything because...?"

"We...wanted the present part to be a surprise." Lenny said, hoping she would fall for it.

After a moment, Angie smiled.

"Well, I won't hold you four up." She said then swam to Oscar. "Don't stay out too long."

"We won't. The wedding's two days, no'in ta worry about." Oscar said, his tone slightly disappointed.

Luckily, Angie didn't notice and let them go. After waving goodbye as the men rode away on the whale, Oscar turned to the other three.

"So should we get presents now or later?" Oscar asked.

"Who said anyting about presents?" Lino asked with a smirk.

The tri-colored fish raised a brow.

"Dis will be my Lenny's first bachola party." Lino said with an arm around Lenny's shoulder. "He ain't gonna spend it shopin'."

"Thanks Pop!" Lenny said.

" Aliight then!" Oscar said. "Let go!"

They headed into the top reef, where Oscar was still living, only taking a few stops to get beer. In Oscar's apartment (Not the one in the movie, a different one), the foursome poured their drink in glasses.

"How come you guys didn't tell me anything 'bout this?" Oscar asked taking his glass.

"It was more of a surprise for you den Angie." Lino said. "We tried sneakin' you out. But obliviously, it didn't work. So, I lied to her, as you saw."

"How come Berie and Erie couldn't come?"

"We don't need drunk jellyfish."

"...True."

"I bet this party'll be awesome!" Lenny said.

"Neva thought you'd wanna go, Skyes." Oscar said.

"Never do we." Lenny said.

"I've been to my cousin's party before." Sykes said on the couch. "Starting off gettin' drunk makes it the whole thing great! Plus the only thing you feel guilty about is the hangover you get in the morning!"

Lino shrugged.

"seems legit ta me." He said.

The foursome raised their glasses.

"To a night we'll neva forget!" Lino said.

(Sorry if this chapter's not great, I have other things to do so I couldn't think to well about this chapter.)


	3. The next morning

There were many things that Lenny processed when he woke up. First, the sun was in his face when he had a major headache. Second was that he was in Oscar's apartment.

...Oscar's completely destoryed apartment...

The wallpaper looked like it was torn off by shark teeth and the walls themselves had many cracks in them, as if someone was crashing into them repeatedly. Beer bottles and garbage were on the ground. If there wasn't bottles, then there were cans. The flat-screen was in the corner in half. He saw his father on the bar container with a sheet over his chest, snoring loudly, surrounded by beer bottles and wine bottles. Sykes was on the floor, stirring awake. Lenny paid the blowfish no mind and looked down at his chest. He had '#2 son' tattooed in black Victorian writing over his heart.

Lenny was confused at that the most, since he would never get tattoos in his life.

'I need some ice...' He thought.

Lenny swam to the kitchen, but not before hitting the wall. Sykes was up and dazily staring at Lenny as he swam away to the kitchen. Lenny open the freezer and pulled an icepack already filled with ice. When he had it to his throbbing head and desided to eat something, he heard a growl.

Lenny turned his head and saw...a baracuda. An oversized baracuda, about his height, looking at him hungrily. Lenny shrugged and went back to the fridge.

"Stupid giant bara...cu...da..." Lenny realized.

Lenny swam back quickly with a shocked look. The baracuda was caged to the wall, but Lenny was still scared because the chain reach the door. Lenny swam out of the kitchen when the baracuda tried to attack.

He ended up hitting the still passed out Lino with his tail-fin, making them both fall. Lino got up groggily and scowled just as groggily at Lenny.

"What the hell Lenny?" Lino asked. "Watch where ya goin' next time!"

Lino noticed Lenny's tattoo on his chest.

"LENNY! What have I told ya about those damn tattoos!?"

"Pop, don't worry about the damn tattoo!" Lenny paniked. "Worry about the big baracuda in the kitchen!"

"What's goin' on?" Sykes asked still dazed, sitting on the couch.

"There is an _oversized predator fish _in the kitchen!" Lenny yelled.

"So?" Lino asked getting up. "Lenny, _we_ are ovasized predata fish."

"Don't go in there!"

Lino shook his head and started swimming to the kitchen. He immediately swam back and started laughing for no reason.

"Dere's a giant baracuda in da kitchen!" He yelled.

Sykes looked around at the mess.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

"I don't remember anyting." Lino said, then looked at Lenny. "Lenny, go make sure dat tattoo's fake."

"You should make sure yours is fake too." Lenny said, starting to giggle.

"_Mine?_"

Lino looked at his chest and saw the words 'God Father' in the same writing as Lenny's. Lino shook his head in disbelief as Lenny swam away, laughing. Sykes felt on his body, and felt something missing. Sykes grabbed a mirror and started trying to blow himself up. When he did, he looked in the mirror and gasped.

None of his spines were sticking out like they were suppose to.

He let out a high-pitched scream.

"MY SPIKES ARE GONE!" He shouted.

Now it was Lino's turn to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Sykes cried, his voice getting lower as he deflated. "I have no defence now!"

"Hey, maybe dey'll grow back." Lino said laughing.

"It's still not funny!"

As Skyes was sobbing, Lenny shouted out to Lino.

"I think these tattoos are real!" He said.

Lino stopped laughing and turned his head.

"You're grounded!" Lino. "Now go wake up Oscar!"

When he saw Lenny swimming to the other rooms, Lino turned back to Sykes.

"I'll looked like a beach ball for weeks!" Sykes said.

Lino started laughing again until he heard Lenny scream. They heard a crash to the wall and turned their heads.

Lenny was pushed against the wall a shocked look on his face by...

"Frankie?!" Lino and Sykes exclaimed.

Indeed, it was Frankie, very much alive. His fins look like they were shocked to the pointed of burning. There was also a tattoo of his chest in the words '#1 son' with the same writing, opposite of where Lenny's tattoo was.

"Don't you _eva_ slap me in the head again, Lenny?" Frankie said, then realized who he was talking to. "_Lenny_?"

Lenny looked with a smile.

"Frankie!"

Frankie looked at Lino.

"Pop?"

"Frankie?"

"Frankie?"

"...blowfish guy that works fur Pop?"

Sykes hung his head.

The three sharks shared group family hug, much to Frankie's embarassment and surprise.

"B-But how? what? why? when?" Lino asked in an usual amount of panic for him.

"That leaves who and where." Lenny said chuckling nervously.

"Were we raising the dead last night?" Sykes asked.

"Raising the dead?"

Frankie let go of Lenny and Lino while chuckling.

"I neva died." Frankie said.

They all looked at Frankie like he grew an extra fin.

"What?..." Lino asked.

"I was only knocked out fur a few days."

"That's nonsense. You didn't have a pulse." Lenny said.

"My heart rate was just low enough to feel that way." Frankie said, picking up a beer bottle, which was still full and sealed, from the ground. "I woke up yesterday, thin as hell from the lack of food. But it was amazing I woke up _at all_ from no med attention."

"How'd we find you?" Lino said.

"I donno!" Frankie took a drink. "I just ran inta ya in town, each and every one of you, includin' another fish with you, your Oscar friend I tink, were completely fucked up."

"We were?" Sykes asked.

"Lenny said it himself dat he was fucked up."

"I did?"

"Yeah. In fact, I blacked out when I took my first sip of beer you gave me. Next thing ya know, I woke up dis on my chest."

Frankie pointed at the tattoo.

Lenny looked more worried than the others.

"Well, we can worry about it later." Lino said. "Lenny, where's Oscar?"

"I don't see him anywhere in the apartment."

Sykes got out his phone, which he was thankful he still had.

"I'll call'em." Skyes said making the call.

Then there was ringing in the room. Lenny swam to where it was coming from and picked up Oscar's phone.

"Hello?" Lenny answered.

"Lenny?" Sykes said.

"Hey, Sykes."

"Hey..."

"How are you-" Lenny realized what he was doing. "This is Oscar's phone..."

"Yeah..." Skyes and Lino pinched their noses.

Out of nowhere, crying started, spooking all of the males.

"What da hell it dat noise?" Frankie asked slowly.

They swam to the door and was surprised to see a baby great white shark, lying on his back, crying his little eyes out.

"Whose fuckin' baby is dat?" Frankie asked.

"Lenny, you didn't see anyone else he'a?" Lino asked his youngest.

"Nobody else is here." Lenny said.

"Check its collar tags." Frankie said, Lino smacking him in the head.

Lenny picked up the oddly familiar baby.

"Its okay, little guy." Lenny cooed. "I'm here. I'm here."

The baby great white looked at Lenny with its brownish-red eyes and started giggling.

"What do we do with a baby?" Syke asked.

"Uh, leave it here?" Frankie asked, as if it was obvious.

"Frankie!" Lenny scolded. "We can't leave a baby in here! There's a giant baracuda in the kitchen that can probably chew itself free!"

"It ain't o'r baby!"

"It still an innocent child!"

"Stop you two!" Lino said. "We keep the baby 'til we find da mom! How does that sound?"

Lenny clapped happily while Frankie grumbled.

They desided to leave and looked for Oscar downstairs. They swam to elevator and Lino press the button.

"I can't believe dis." Frankie said in a cranky tone. "One moment I'm gettin' up for what may as well be a coma. Now I have hangover and two babies."

Frankie glared at Lenny and the baby. Lenny noticed.

"Hey, there are good sides to this!" He said to his sibling. "We found out that you're alive!"

"Probably the only good thing, Lenny." Sykes pointed out.

"Now for the bad things!" Lino said. "Dere's a baracuda in our friend's home, who is missin' by the way. The apartment is destoryed. We eitha got tattoos or missin' spikes. It can't get worse than the fact that we can't remember how it all happened."

"I know how, Pop." Frankie said still glaring at the baby. "It could be da fact we have a baby. A FUCKIN' _BABY_!"

"I'm guessin' ya don't like kids." Lenny said making the baby giggle.

"Noooo..." Frankie said growling.

Lino repeatedly pressed the button.

"C'mon! It should be he'a by now!" He said angrily.

A gray, female eel swam behind them and saw what Lino was doing.

"The elevator's out of order." She said. "Some assholes took out most of the circuts last night. It'll take days to repair, so everyone's taking the stairs."

"Thanks fur tellin' us, ma'am." Lino said.

"You're welcome. And that's a cute baby!" The eel said, cooing at the baby. "What's his name?"

Frankie, Lino, and Sykes hesitated before Lenny spoke up.

"Casey. His name is Casey."

"Aw! I hope I see more of Casey soon."

With that, the eel waved goodbye and let the males go to the stairs.

"Did you just name someone else's baby?" Frankie asked.

"Had to think of something." Lenny said. "Besides, he looks like a Casey."

(I wanted to add Frankie to the story, because he's one of my favorite characters.)


	4. Leads

Right now, Lino and the other four were down in the resturant part of the building to eat breakfast, and figure out where Oscar was. Lenny sat Casey in a high chair as they ordered coffee to sober themselves up.

Skyes came back from searching for him while icing his head.

"Well?" Lino asked.

"I've check the gym, the suites, even this whole resturant." Skyes said. "Nobody saw Oscar."

"Well, Dis is _fuckin' perfect_!" Lino said pinching his nose.

He took a napkin and took out a pen.

"Okay, does anyone remember what happened?" Lino asked in an almost hoping tone.

The other men tried to remember what happened.

"Well, we were toasting in Oscar's suite at about 7:30 p.m. I know he was was at the time, right?" Lenny said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Lino said writing it down.

"Then, we went ta dinner at around 8:00." Skyes said. "I think he was still with at the time."

Lino wrote again, but Frankie was confused.

"I don't rememba any dinner." the younger shark asked.

"Ya know what, I don't eitha." Lino threw down the pen in frustration. "Dammit! I've _neva_ been this hungover befora!"

"I've never drank before," Lenny said as started to lean back. "So I'm kinda understandab-OWWWWW!"

Lenny reached back and took out a small brown familiar spike.

"'Da hell is dat?" Frankie asked looking closely.

"OH MY GOD!" Skyes yelled, inflating and using his higher voice. "DAT'S ONE OF MY SPIKES!"

Lenny looked shockingly at the spike.

"Jeez Lenny!" Frankie said. "What else you got?!"

"No! No! Dis is a good ting!" Lino asked searching himself. "Check yourselves. We might have something that can help us."

They started to check themselves, and Lenny even checked Casey.

"I got a recipt from the tatto parlor, that explains your tattoos." Skyes said.

"I got a seahorse bet ticket for some horse called 'Lucky Day'." Frankie said pulling out the pink ticket for everyone to see.

"All I got is a few quarters." Lenny said.

Lenny sighed, then noticed something.

"Pop, was that on your wrist?"

Lino looked at his fin and saw a yellow wristband.

"Hey, dat is one of those wristband hospital patients get." Skyes said after thinking.

"You were in the hospital last night?" Frankie asked. "This is so much _better_."

"No no no! Dis is good!" Lino said holding up his fin. "This is a lead! We can see what happened last night from the doctor. C'mon!"

As Skyes, Lino, and Frankie swam away, Lenny swam with Casey swimming under his fin.

"Casey, I've got a feeling that will be a _long_ search." Lenny said.


	5. Hospital visit

As they waited for their Whale driver to come around the front, Frankie was still complaining about Lenny keeping Casey.

"What's wrong with keeping'em?" Lenny asked.

"Maybe it's because you are uncertified to cara of any kid since you act like one yaself." Frankie said. "And it's someone else's baby."

"That's...maybe true." Lenny said. "But I have taken care of a baby before. You should remember."

"No, I don't. Where'd you get a baby?"

"Tuna King."

"...What?"

Lino tapped both of their shoulders.

"Anyone else see dat?" He asked pointing up to the building.

Frankie, Skyes, and Lenny looked up and though Skyes couldn't see as well as a shark, he could still see it. The window of the highest room had many cracks in it. Not to the point of almost breaking, but was getting to that.

"Did we do that?" Lenny asked.

"Let's not worry about it now." Lino said as a fish swam to them.

"Here's your partner, officer." The fish said. "But I have to say that he needs a hospital for those burns. Oh! And here's your box."

They all looked at him in shock as he gave the brown box to Frankie.

"Partna?" Lino asked.

"Officer?" Lenny asked.

"Burns?" Sykes asked.

"Box?" Frankie asked.

The fish moved so they could see a shaking police dolphin with red marks on his mouth.

"What the hell?" Lenny looked horrified at the dolphin.

Frankie opened the box and almost dropped it when he saw rubber gloves and a red, severed jellyfish tentacle. When the fish left, Frankie put on a glove and took out the tentacle.

The dolphin swam away a little. Lenny swam to him to comfort him.

"It's ok." He said. "Can you tell us what happened last-?"

"DON'T HURT ME AGAIN!" The dolphin said. "I'M JUST A ROOKIE!"

Lenny swam back, and then went back to him slightly.

"It's okay." He said. "You can go okay? You just need to-"

Before Lenny could say anything else, the dolphin swam away quickly. They tried swimming after him, but he was quick and disappeared from their view quickly.

"…Well, there goes a cop, probably going to tell someone 'bout dis." Frankie said in his facepalm.

"Let's not worry now." Lino said lazily. "Let's get ta dat hospital ta see if dey have Oscar."

Frankie looked at his father, surprised at his non-reaction.

"You going to _not_ worry about a cop dat'll snitch on us doin' God knows what to'em?"

"Yep…"

"…Okay, I don't wanna ask before, but what happened afta I _died_?"

"We'll talk while we're swimmin'."

As they swam away, Lino started off by saying. "It all started afta your funeral…"

They swam into traffic and Lino told the story as they waited. After half an hour, They swam quickly to the hospital with Lino finished the story.

"-and now, everyting cool with us and the entire southside reef." He ended.

"But now, Oscar's getting married tomorrow and we need to find him until then." Lenny said.

"...Okay, I can undastand all dat." Frankie said, a little (a lot) mad that Oscar took credit for _killing_ him. "But why cain't we just go back ta da ship and get some help?"

"Because if Angie finds out, we'll know the true meaning of 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'." Lino said.

"I think this is the place." Lenny said as they came up to a white building and swam in.

It didn't take them long for them to find the doctor that took care of Lino and act him why were they there.

"The big guy had a small concusion from crashing into poles and walls outside." The clownfish doctor said as he was giving a kid fish a check up. "I saw that and took you in to treat you. The minute I turned around from giving you bandages, all of you were gone, shouting something about a wedding."

"Was anyone else with us?" Lenny asked, bouncing Casey on his lap.

The doctor looked at them.

"No, just you guys." He said. "Definitely no baby. And one other fish."

"Dat's our fish!" Lino said. "Did we ova come back he'a at all?"

"No, that was the last time I saw you." The Doctor said. "But I am glad thst you came by again. I have an explaination on your delima."

"Ya do?" Frankie said.

"Wait right here." The doctor said to child as he swam out, motioning the foursome to following him.

They swam to his desk and he took a few papers out of a folder.

"Well?" Skyes asked.

"Your bloodwork came in." The doctor said. "You two sharks had a mixture of whale blubber and roofline. And the other three had only roofline."

There was a silence as they tried to comprehend what the doctor said.

"Roofline?" Lino asked.

"As in the 'Date-Rape' drug?" Lenny asked

" Wait a minute, are you saying we were all raped last night?" Frankie asked.

The doctor looked more into the papers as the guys looked at each other worriedly.

"...No."

All of them sighed in relief.

"But someone did slip you the drug and blubber."

"What does whale blubber have ta do with anything?" Skyes asked.

"Sometimes, if a shark eats too much whale blubber, they become strangly disoriented, groggy, and even horny." Lenny said.

Skyes was weirded out by that didn't ask another question about it.

"Anything else you can tell us?" Lino asked.

"Yes, you also said something about going to go get your boys their first tattoos."

Lino looked at his sons with a laugh as they looked back with 'it turns out it's your fault' looks.

"You went to the Tattoo Parlor down the street."

"Thank you sir." Lenny said as they left the room and the building quietly.


	6. Tattoos

They went inside the Tattoo Parlor to find a swordfish giving an underaged kid fish, who is surprisingly calm, a tattoo on his left arm. The tattoo swordfiah notice the four coming in.

"Oh it's you guys!" He said in a happy tone. "Glad to see ya come back! Do ya like the new tattoos?"

The three sharks looked crossed at remembering the fact that they've been swimming around with those things permenantly stuck on their chests.

"Actually, no. We don't like'em." Lino said.

The swordfish quickly switched to a crossed look.

"No refunds, get the fuck out." Was all he said before going back to the kid in the chair.

"But we-"

"Read the sign."

The swordfish pointed to a sign that said 'No refunds, get the fuck out'.

'Charming...' Lino thought with a still crossed look.

"I can see were here last night..." Lino said aloud.

"Yeah, you had some bandages on your head." He said. "I ask if you needed a hospital, but you said you'd just came from there. You said all you wanted at the time was a tattoo for you and your boys."

Lino looked at his tattoo, still not believeing that he wanted that.

"They came out fine." The fish said. "But you-" he pointed at Lino "-cried like a little bitch."

Lenny, covering Casey's ears from the profanity, and Frankie chuckled at the confused face on Lino.

"This kid is nine years old." He said motioning to the kid still in the chair. "And he takes it better than you."

"Isn't it illegal for a kid to get real tattoos?" Lenny asked.

"I don't analyze everything as long as they come in with money." the fish said as he continued with the nine-year-old.

"Anything else you can tell us?" Frankie asked.

The fish thought about it.

"Yeah, you guys were talking about a wedding."

"Dat what they said in da hospital." Skyes said.

"Our missing friend Oscar's wedding is tomorrow and-"

"No, not that wedding." The fish interrupted Lenny. "You're talking about a wedding you had just came from."

This confused the guys.

"Do we know anyone else who was getting married?" Lenny asked.

Lino shooked his head with some sort of uneasiness.

"It must've really been fun, hearing how you bragged about it. If you want to know, you said the wedding was at the 'Hearts and Tail Fin Wedding Place'."

"Well, tanks fur da info." Lino said. "C'mon guys."

With that, the foursome let and made their way to where the past wedding took place.


	7. Lino's 'Wedding'

They made it to the 'Hearts and Tail Fin Wedding Place', the title being on the front of the building on a sign in the shape of a pink, frilly heart.

"So, dis is da place?" Frankie asked, following Lino inside. "Not anywhere I would go fur my weddin'."

"It's exactly where I'd go." Lenny said following Frankie.

"I'm...not surprised by that." Sykes said following Lenny.

The inside looked just as filly as the sign. As pink and as girly as girly as anything else he'd see, Frankie felt like he could puke from it. A lion fish swam in and noticed the foursome.

"Oh! Welcome back, you guys!" He said. "You have to be the craziest assholes I've ever met in my life!"

The fish swam to Lino.

"And to you." He said shaking Lino's fin. "congratulations on you're new life!"

Lino looked at him like he was crazy.

"New life?" Lino asked. "Who da hell are you and what're you talkin' about?"

The fish looked at him confused.

"It's me, Leon." He said. "You're wedding planner from last night?"

Lenny swam up.

"Hi Leon." He said shyly. "It's nice to meet you...again apparently. But we...we uh..."

"We don't rememba you, or any weddin'." Frankie stepped in.

"Though, we do wanna know if there was anyone else was with us while we were here last night." Sykes asked.

Leon looked at them, still confused.

"You really don't remember nothing?"

The foursome all shook their heads. Leon swam to the back and came back with what looked like a picture book.

"These are the photos my girls took of you last night at the wedding." Leon said.

"Dere can't be a way dat I was gettin' married last night." Lino said, remembering what was said earlier. "I was already married."

"Really?" Leon asked. "Because last night you said you were divorced and was searching for someone new."

Lino gulped. His real wife was going to kill him for this. Leon opened the book and sure enough, there were pictures of the men, including Oscar, wearing blue tuxedos and a female shark.

Lino couldn't bare to look at the pictures of him and the other female together. He sons and friend, however, didn't mind seeing the person the father _married_.

"I do gotta say Pop." Frankie said looking interested in the female. "You know how to pick a lady."

Lino got curious and turned around to the pictures. In the first picture, it was him with the great white female smiling like an idiot. In a minority of the other picture there were group photos with them all looking like well-dressed morons. Lenny had to shield Casey's eyes of the pictures of his father and the female making inappropriate gestures.

"It's good to see that Oscar was still with us at the time." Lenny said relieved.

"You know, you do look happy here Lino." Sykes said.

"Didn't matter." Lino said. "I'm happy in my original marriage. Leon, what does it take to cancel dis marriage?"

"I can cancel it." Leon said closing the book. "But I need the bride to be here too. It's a partnership thing. Her name's Sarah and her apartment isn't to far from here."

After recieving the written address, Lino said thanks and they left. Lenny took the picture book, wanting to keep them and have a laugh at his father remarrying by accident.


End file.
